


Merlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Peas

by eurydice72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU with magic. Four-year-old Merlin hates peas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Peas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabbles prompt #93, "stubborn."

“I don’t like them.”

“You liked them last week.”

“But today’s today. I don’t like them today.”

Hunith took the seat opposite Merlin at their tiny kitchen table and nodded at the plate in front of him. “They’re good for you. Now eat up.”

Four-year-old Merlin stared at his supper. The peas had touched the mashed potatoes. Some of them were mushy, too. If he ate them, he’d get sick. So he told her that.

“Did you get sick last week?” Hunith asked.

He couldn’t stop staring at them. “No.”

“There you go, then.”

Fifteen minutes later, Hunith’s plate was empty. Merlin’s was not.

“You are not getting up from the table until those peas are all gone, young man,” Hunith said. 

He didn’t argue. It was pointless.

He also didn’t eat the peas. They sat there for two hours before Hunith finally sighed, shook her head, and rose to start washing the dishes.

As soon as her back was turned, Merlin muttered the spell that would make the peas go away. When Hunith glanced back, he pretended to chew and swallow.

Hunith smiled. “See, now was that so hard?”

The next night, she served peas for supper again, and again, she sat with him for two hours before finally giving up to do the dishes. 

Merlin: 2  
Peas: 0

For some unknown reason, Hunith served peas all week. Merlin didn’t like sitting for so long at the table after supper, waiting for her to turn her back long enough for him to magic the peas away, but Hunith always took at least two hours before giving him an opening. His hate for the peas grew with each passing day. They were stopping him from watching telly at night because by the time he could vanish them, it was time for bath and bed. 

On day eight, when Hunith set his plate in front of him, he sighed. His favorite program was on tonight. He was going to miss it because of the stupid peas.

So he did the only thing he could. He picked up his spoon and shoveled the peas into his mouth, barely chewing so he could get them down as fast as possible.

Hunith beamed. “Now isn’t that better than making them disappear?”

His eyes widened. She _knew_. But how?

She wasn’t done.

“I think we’ll take a break from peas for a few days. I’m getting a little sick of them myself, but you have to learn, Merlin. If I tell you to do something, you will do it, understand?” Smiling, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

He understood, all right.

Hunith: 1  
Merlin: 0


End file.
